


【白魏】真香警告（五十）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 48和49被屏蔽了，只能在这补了，链接见文末





	【白魏】真香警告（五十）

**Author's Note:**

> 48和49被屏蔽了，只能在这补了，链接见文末

　　炮友变男友，男友变前任，前任又变成炮友。  
　　什么魔鬼循环。  
　　魏大勋叹了口气：到底还是吃了回头草。他想把白敬亭摇醒问问他们现在到底是什么关系，可又觉得掉价——这种话什么时候轮到他来问过。  
　　许是被魏大勋频繁的叹气吵到了，白敬亭忽然睁开眼睛，漆黑的眸子带着点刚睡醒的倦意，他眼角上扬着，一双笑眼盯着魏大勋难得怔忡的表情，嘴角忍不住泛了笑意：“想什么呢？”  
　　魏大勋抿了抿嘴唇，想把疑问吞进肚子里，却被白敬亭带着笑的眼睛引得怎么也咽不下去。他犹豫着，刻意带了些漫不经心，忐忑地问出了心里话：“咱俩现在什么关系。”  
　　见多了魏大勋事后清晨睡眼惺忪、顶着乖顺的小脸出口成脏的模样，白敬亭似乎有些意外看到这人一本正经，忽然收了调笑的模样，眸色一沉，嘴角一压：“你想咱俩什么关系。”  
　　白敬亭这句说是疑问，不如说是质问。本该上扬的句末沉沉地低下去，压迫性极强地一字一句敲打在魏大勋的心里。白敬亭神情严肃，直勾勾地紧紧盯着对方，不放过任何一个细微的动作，容不得魏大勋口是心非。  
　　魏大勋被盯得发毛，但整整多了七年的阅历摆在这里，他很快就冷静下来，掀开被子准备下床逃避掉白敬亭的对视，转移了话题：“你今天没课？”  
　　白敬亭忽然伸手拽住魏大勋的手腕，一个大力把人又扯回来压在身下，动作粗鲁又突然，两个人的膝盖骨狠狠地磕在一起。他垂眼看反应不及的人，附身啃上魏大勋脖子，言语含糊不清，“今天周末，哥。”  
　　“既然你没想法，我有。”猎人不容置疑的吻蔓延到胸膛，捕获头狼的网也逐渐张开，“那就炮友关系吧。”  
　　  
　　“啊、轻点、唔嗯……”被大开大合肆意顶弄的人扬着脖子，眼角满是潮红，泛着情绪的叫床百转千回，一双长腿被随意折叠，“不、不是说……唔、这次……”  
　　“男人在床上的话你也信？”话还没说完就被年轻人笑着打断，坚硬的性器往甬道里又送了送，逼出身下的人一声长长的的娇嗔。  
　　被原模原样还回来的话气得魏大勋太阳穴一跳一跳，可软趴趴的腰腿不允许他做出什么反抗的动作，只好泄愤地一口啃上白敬亭的下巴——跟上次同样的位置，痛得白敬亭手劲一大，又报复性地加大了胯下的动作，撞得人松了口。  
　　魏大勋呻吟着，紧紧地抱着白敬亭，动作缱绻又依赖，心里却在痛骂白敬亭的小心眼。  
　　妈的，死小孩儿，太记仇了。  
　　  
　　第二轮结束，魏大勋虚虚地抱着白敬亭的身子，支撑不住地立刻又沉入了梦乡。半梦半醒的人扭着身子调整姿势，下意识地往白敬亭怀里凑了凑，头埋在对方的胸膛彻底重会周公。  
　　温热的呼吸喷在胸膛有些痒，白敬亭不敢挠，怕吵醒累坏的人，只得忍着。他低头吻了吻心上人的发旋，感觉到有些轻薄的头发，想象了一下魏大勋老了以后秃头的模样，忍不住从胸膛里哼出两声笑，又突然半路刹车，小心翼翼地看了一眼魏大勋，确定对方没被他吵醒才又重新呼吸。  
　　大不了重新再来一次嘛，炮友变男友，他又不是没成功过。  
　　白敬亭手臂搭在魏大勋的腰侧，不舍得睡，只这么看着心上人，不知过了多久也睡了过去。  
　　  
　　两人再醒的时候已经快下午了——生生被饿醒的。白敬亭正是吃得多的年纪，昨晚的火锅两人各自心怀鬼胎，基本没太吃，这又连着来了两发，饿得大学生肚子不受控制地狂叫，直接把魏大勋吵醒了。  
　　魏大勋迷蒙地坐起身子，有些懵地揉了揉眼睛，这才反应过来自己也饿个够呛。  
　　“白白……”他还没完全醒过来，看着熟悉的人仿佛回到了以前两人还没分手的日子，下意识地想软着嗓子喊这人一块吃饭，说了一半才生生止住了话头。  
　　白敬亭在心里高兴得手舞足蹈，刚要乘胜追击，肚子不争气地又是一声巨响，房间里尴尬地沉默下来。  
　　好容易培养出来的那么点儿气氛全没了。  
　　白敬亭暗骂自己的胃不争气，扶着额头叹了口气：“……一起出去吃个饭吧。”  
　　  
　　白敬亭本来想把昨晚没咋吃的火锅大餐续上，可魏大勋说什么都不愿意回昨天那家火锅店，连学校附近的饭店也不愿意去了，白敬亭有些惋惜地撇了撇嘴：那家火锅好好吃的。  
　　“你什么时候脸皮这么薄了？”他鄙视地看了一眼大部分时间都脸皮厚如城墙的心上人，不知道这家伙犯什么病了。  
　　魏大勋翻了个白眼，他是害臊吗？他是怕昨晚大庭广众之下kiss的事情传开，大学附近的饭店彻底记住小孩儿的脸。某大学大一男生跟一男人掰扯不清的消息传出去，白敬亭还要不要好好上学了。  
　　到底是小屁孩，想事儿一点都不周全。  
　　魏大勋腹诽着，并不打算解释，可一股好心喂了狗的怒火还是毫无阻碍地涌上来。他横了白敬亭一眼，粗着嗓子骂：“咸吃萝卜淡操心。”  
　　白敬亭直接被骂笑了：“几天不见骂人功力见长啊，俗语都用上了。”  
　　魏大勋没接着跟人贫，没好气儿地往身上套衣服。  
　　“饿死了，不想出门，你做点吧，要不订外卖？”好容易又来了魏大勋家里，白敬亭觍着脸跟人撒娇，并不想轻易出门，只想赖在这。  
　　“要么出去吃饭，要么滚回学校。”  
　　白敬亭被魏大勋凶狠的目光剜得怂巴巴地一抖，只好卡巴着狗狗眼一脸委屈地认命穿衣服。  
　　怪只能怪他给魏大勋欺负狠了，说什么也不肯在有床的地方多待一秒了。  
　　衣服是魏大勋的，大小正好，白敬亭借着全是火锅味的借口把昨天衣服扔进了魏大勋家的脏衣篓，美滋滋地又留下一个再见面的机会。  
　　要么说太年轻，魏大勋这种老狐狸，一个坑怎么可能跳进去两次。  
　　白敬亭这个坑除外。  
　　“把你的衣服给我拿走回家洗。”魏大勋有些好笑地看着嘴上一直重复“炮友炮友”的小孩儿耍小聪明，从昨晚开始就缺了一块的心终于缓和了点。  
　　还跟我这装拔屌无情呢，小屁孩。  
　　两人随便套了两件衣服，邋邋遢遢地准备出门简单吃一口就各回各家，这刚走到沙发边上，门就“啪嗒”一声开了。  
　　魏大勋看了一眼魏晨，又看了一眼白敬亭，最后盯着见证了两次尴尬场面的自家沙发，严肃地考虑要不要把这个沙发换掉。  
　　肯定是这玩意儿风水不好。  
　　魏大勋暗自点了点头，视死如归地迎上魏晨满含嘲笑的目光：“哥。”  
　　

只能复制一下了  
48：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972409  
49：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999631

**Author's Note:**

> 怕大家记不住了提醒一下：  
> 那句“男人床上的话你也信”是第30章的时候大勋在地下车库为了赶小白走的时候说的hh  
> 咬下巴是大勋第一次被小白啪的时候的泄愤。


End file.
